guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ComradeSanders
Hi there, I would like to welcome you to guildwiki. -- 13:02, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, thankyou for seconding my "motion" xP--Cobalt | Talk 13:03, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks guys... I'm a complete noob when it comes to WikiCoding so I haven't done much... ComradeSanders ::::same deal here, im figuring it out as i goUnwisesage 00:58, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Dryad Bow Hey there, I saw on the bow's talkpage that you wanted one. It might have been some time ago but anyway. I have one myself and I wouldn't mind selling it to you if you're still looking for one. It is req 12 though, but if you're still interested, give me a poke ;)Backstabberu 15:35, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Userboxes You are the first one to use my new Userboxes of the Gods I created :D TY hope you like them -- ' † The Falling One© ' 15:52, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I do. It helps give life to an otherwise dead User page. ComradeSanders 17:34, 21 September 2008 (UTC) God Userboxes The color of The God Userboxes are or will be change. If you have any thoughts plz Write them down on the Talk page of the Templates. (Pages Grenth, Balthazar, Dwayna, Lyssa, Melandru) -- ' † The Falling One© ' 20:49, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Death Title track Hi there - thank you! I've completely lost track of how many people have that userbox, lol =) A F K When 09:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I was just randomly going on pages and I found... I think it was your talk page, then I went to the actual page where it was. It was funny when I first saw it. ComradeSanders 11:26, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::=) A F K When 17:13, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Happy Summer! O wait, it's your BIRTHDAY! CONGRATULATIONS!!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :GZ, 3 people today (apparently 29th is a popular time to have a birthday) ' Talk' 19:33, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC)